


Outshining Valentine's Day

by Chrisifornia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Mentions of a Taylor Swift song, The Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22626919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisifornia/pseuds/Chrisifornia
Summary: Kara had been have a fascination with the bartender at Al's Dive Bar. Yet, she never thought she would actually embarrass herself. She actually never believed she could get a date with Mike.Oh, how she finally scored one. And it was the BEST one.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22





	Outshining Valentine's Day

Kara had gone to Al’s Dive Bar to scope out the handsome bartender, that was her daily routine. And when she didn’t go out to see him, she would spend time in her loft re-watching ‘Anne With An E’ or listening to Taylor Swift. 

Yet, today was the first February and like every year, Kara kept thinking she would spend the year without a partner. So, she went to the bar and this time the bartender attended to her drink. “Hi, I would like a cl--”

She was stunned when he answered with her regular drink. “Yeah, I know. J’onn told me all about your drinks.” That would incline he knows about her. Also, that papa bear knows if the bartender has feelings for her. 

“Yeah, t-that’s my drink.” He let a smirk cross his lips. Oh, how Kara wanted those lips on hers. Oh, gosh what was she thinking? He probably has a girlfriend or someone he’s already committed to. How could he not be with a face like that? “So, what’s your name?” She already knew that answer, but she didn’t want to seem like a stalker.  
  


“Mike. Mike Matthews.” He had extended his hand and Kara felt her hands start sweating. This would be the first time she would have physical contact with him. Yet nonetheless, she connected her hands with him. A gasp escaped her lips quietly. Her feeling sparked 100x in that moment. 

“Kara Danvers.” She felt like ‘Ruby’ from ‘Anne With An E’ in that moment when she was crushing on Gilbert. He smiled and that had Kara melting inside. Urgh! Why must these feelings come? The door to the bar opened, and in entered a woman with long, dark auburn hair. She marched up to the bar and said a quick ‘hello’ to Mike. 

They had a conversation like they always had been for days. Draping a rag over his shoulder, Mike let his palms rest on the bar counter, listening to his girl friend. That’s when Kara thought she had lost her chance. The woman did have an engagement ring on her finger, so naturally she thought that was his partner. She quickly drank her club soda and walked right out. What she wasn’t expecting Mike to walk out after her. 

“Hey Kara! What’s wrong?” Kara froze in her tracks and turned slowly, not knowing what to say. The words were scrambled in her head and she turned back to walk to her loft again. Mike just left it at that. 

It had been a week since Kara had been to the bar. She felt utterly humiliated going in the first place. She had completely gone to every place in the city except to the bar for the week. Whenever she saw Mike, she sought out to hide from him so he wouldn’t ask questions.

However, today she decided to conquer and go to the bar to check up on everyone there. What she wasn’t expecting was Mike to be there as well. Maybe they had called him in because this would be his day off. 

Kara made sure to avoid him at all costs. She saw Alex and Sam in the corner of her eye, striding over to them. “Hey.”

“Let me guess, you’re still avoiding him?” Alex questioned. “Come on Kara. Just talk to him, I’m sure he’s single, and by the way he’s looking at you means he wants you to talk to him.”

The golden locked woman caught him looking over at the women, and she was debating with herself to go at all. 

She finally mustered up the courage to do so. “Hi.” The greeting was awkward and dull. It made Kara want to close herself up forever and never come out again. His response didn’t help either.

“Hey.” His was equally as awkward, if not more. “So, about last week--”, that was where Kara stopped him. She didn’t need to know his personal life, it was none of her concern. “Look Kara, please. There is something I need to tell you.” That was when Kara let him speak. “I don’t know what happened last week, and I don’t know why you ran out, but I just want to clear the air with you.” 

Kara’s breath hitched for just a moment, not knowing what to do in the moment. Sjould she confess her feelings or keep quiet and live for a ‘tragical romance’ as Anne would say. “Look. Mike. It’s none of my business. Whatever goes on with your partner and al-”

Mike interrupted her, confused on the word ‘partner’. He even furrowed his brows like how Gilbert would. “You mean Donna? She’s not my partner. Well, not romantic partner, but my partner in friendship. Her fiance is a great friend of mine.” Well, now Kara just felt embarrassed for the past week. 

“Oh gosh!” Kara rested her head in her hands. The next thing he responded with would shock her for life.

“You know, for the last few weeks I have been trying to get to know you? Like, as more than a friend.” A huge lump grew in Kara’s throat, _‘more than a friend’_ rang in her head. He wants to be more than a friend. This is something Kara has been wanting for weeks, nay years. “I could just never get the courage to talk to you because I was too nervous.” 

Kara was clueless when it came to people who genuinely liked her. “So, you like me?” 

Mike shook his head, “No, I don't like you.” Kara was now dumbfounded. “I like _like_ you.” Kara let out a sigh of relief. “I’m sorry for scaring you.” 

“That’s okay.” Kara “I’m used to it anyway.” Alex being sort of a prankster would always scare her when they were adolescents. 

“So, how about a date?” Mike asked which made Kara’s heart palpitate. “Yes? No?” Kara’s just snapped out of her trance. 

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry, I blanked out.” Kara noticed as he too released a breath of relief. “I would absolutely love to go on a date with you.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_( A day before Valentine’s Day )_ **

Kara and Mike had been on three dates for the course of the week. It had honestly been the best she has ever been on. The previous men in her life never liked her quirky side of herself. Mike didn’t seem to mind, he was actually in adoration of it. 

They were at her loft and just asking random questions, and Kara was having fun laughing and watching ‘The Wizard of Oz’ with Mike. 

“So, I’ve wanted to ask you this question for a while now.” Mike started, sweat already threatening to spew out of his body. “Kara Danvers, will you be my girlfriend?”

Kara didn’t think twice before nodding ‘yes’ violently. “Oh my- I actually have someone I can call my ‘boyfriend’.” 

Mike was stunned by her words. “How come you’ve never had a boyfriend? You’re beautiful, outstanding, intelligent, and overall the best reporter I have ever met.” She couldn’t halt the tint of red rushing to her cheeks. 

“Thank you for the compliments. Very much appreciated. But to answer your question, I never really got past the first date stage. Anytime I go on one date, the guy takes one look at me, and backs out.” It hurt when she was let down, but she couldn’t care less the next day.

He had scratched the stubble surrounding his chin. “Mm, so those guys were douche bags?” 

Her mouth was agape, shocked when he cursed. “Mike!” That was when he began laughing. 

“What? Have you never said a bad word in your life?” She shook her head and couldn’t believe that he does. “Try one.” Kara reached deep into her mind and thought of a word. 

“I can’t think of one.” Mike noticed the mini Taylor Swift poster by the wall in Kara room space. 

“What’s your favorite Taylor song?” He asked. Kara again was stunned at his question. “Come on, what’s your favorite Taylor Swift song?” 

This time Kara had to _really_ think. “The Man.” That was one Mike knew well, most of the women who entered the bar would take their bosses there and sing that song when their bosses were in some way insulting them. He also knew it said a bad word in it. 

He asked Kara to sing her favorite line from there. She grabbed her phone, searching for the instrumental version of the song. 

She had skipped to where her favorite part was. She began to hum until she finally reached her favorite part.

“ _What's it like to brag about raking in dollars_

_And getting bitches and models?_

_And it's all good if you're bad_

_And it's okay if you're mad_

_If I was out flashin' my dollas_

_I'd be a bitch, not a baller_

_They'd paint me out to be bad_

_So it's okay that I'm mad_.” 

Kara quickly blushed afterwards, not believing she actually said the curse words. “Wow. Your voice is so beautiful.” Mike, being the only one there to applaud, gave compliment after compliment. 

After all those dates and especially Valentine’s Day, Kara couldn’t let the butterflies stop. She loved how they felt, all warm and fuzzy. 

Every moment with her friends and and Mike were the best moments. 


End file.
